Nobody but Nobody Touches Spencer Reid's Hair
by KTT2123
Summary: Derek has one hard and fast rule: nobody but him touches Spencer's hair. Too bad not everyone knows the rules. Part of the He's the One That I Want 'verse. This can be read solo, you do not have to read He's the One That I Want to understand this.


The moment the LEO, Detective Jane Leif, is introduced to Dr. Spencer Reid, she immediately latches onto him. He is just her type: tall, nerdy, and completely oblivious to his own hotness. And with no ring on his finger, she determines he is free game. At first, she opts for subtly flirting with him, despite the seriousness of the case. Reid gives no reaction, however, focusing on the case. Leif can't tell if he is simply ignoring her flirting or if he's unaware of what she is doing.

Derek Morgan, however, is _not_ oblivious to what Jane is doing. He knows exactly what she wants and he is not happy. Spencer is _his._ Despite being a shameless flirt himself, Derek is extremely possessive of his lover. It took him far too long to realize what Spencer means to him and he has no intention of sharing him with anyone, _ever_. The genius is well aware of his possessiveness, which is why he pretends not to notice Leif's increasingly not-so-subtle flirting. A few years ago Reid probably would have been quite flustered by a woman flirting with him but Derek forced him out of that. Otherwise Spencer would have been forever red with embarrassment with all the very blatant flirting Derek does with him. Their relationship is not a secret within the FBI and Morgan takes advantage of that. He is unashamed of showing his love for Reid.

Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, and Jennifer Jareau are all anxiously eying Morgan. They can see the tension building. The more Reid ignores the Detective, the more obvious the flirting gets. Morgan is steadily reaching the end of his rope and they all know it. Dave and Emily bet on how long he will last before making an obvious claim on Spencer, letting the LEO know that he is _not _available. At the Jane's movement, the team foresees Morgan's breaking point. The officer is talking about how silky Reid's hair looks, exclaiming he could star in a shampoo commercial. She lifts a hand up to stroke it. The team is all chanting in their heads: Don't do, don't do it, DON'T DO IT!

The team all know how very possessive Derek can be of Spencer. He isn't subtle about it once they told the team about their relationship. He practically shouts it from the rooftops whenever they're off the clock. Whether it is a very blatant arm around Spencer, a kiss, or him wearing something of Morgan's, he makes sure that others know Reid is taken. Clubs are the worst because other men and women eye Spencer up like he's manna from heaven. Spencer usually ends up with marks all over him from Derek and either grinding on the dance floor together or straddling his lap until every person in the club knows Reid is very much taken. At home Spencer practically lives in Morgan's t-shirts and sweatshirts, much to the older man's glee. Derek can't help but smile every time he sees the genius' lithe body drowning in his clothes.

Derek doesn't particularly enjoy anyone touching Spencer at all but his hair is on a whole 'nother level. The team had found out the hard way that _no one_ is allowed to touch Reid's hair but Derek. It is surprisingly the part of Spencer that he is the most possessive of.

Several months after Reid and Morgan got together, Emily had made the mistake of touching genius' hair, after he had gotten it cut. The possessive growl Derek emitted was enough to send shivers of fear down the spines of all the seasoned profilers in the room. If looks could kill, Prentiss would have been in a body bag. He had looked like he wanted to snap her like a twig.

Everyone had been surprised by Morgan's reaction, despite seeing his possessiveness over the months before. Well everyone but Spencer. He didn't even react, continuing his paperwork as if nothing happened. Spencer had quickly become aware of his partner's fascination with his hair very early in their relationship. Washing and combing Reid's hair is now Derek's favorite morning ritual. He practically _worships_ his hair. It is a bit ridiculous but it makes him happy. So Spencer just goes with it.

The team moves into action as soon as it becomes clear the Detective Leif has broken the ultimate rule: Never, _ever _touch Spencer's hair. If Reid had allowed it, Derek would have "Property of Derek Morgan" written in big, bold letters in his hair…as well as other places.

Hotch and JJ share a look before he quickly leads Leif away. Rossi and Prentiss subtly hold off a very angry Morgan until the Detective is safely away. Not saying a word, except for enraged grunts and growls, Derek grabs Spencer's arm dragging him into an empty interrogation room.

The team knows exactly what is happening in that room, as this has happened a time or two before. Spencer's growing confidence, due mostly to his relationship with Derek, has been attracting women and men like wildfire. While Morgan tends to keep his possessiveness to a minimum during work, he still has limits. This isn't the first time those limits have been exceeded. They know Derek isn't coming back until he's sure he has laid a very noticeable claim on Spencer

When the pair comes back, Morgan is much calmer, back in control and very, very smug. Spencer, however, looks thoroughly debauched, staggering a bit. His hair is messed, his lips are swollen, and his face is flushed. Also, he has a very noticeable hickey, along with a bite mark on his neck.

Emily slaps a fifty in Rossi's hand, losing the bet. She complains loudly "Morgan! You couldn't have held out one more hour!" Dave is cocky, "There is a reason I was one of the original profilers, Prentiss."

Detective Leif soon comes back, heading straight for Reid. She jerks to a stop when she sees his appearance and the marks on his neck. Leif immediately realizes that her flirting has not gone unnoticed. Someone on the BAU team has just laid a claim on the sexy genius. Scanning the room, she first eyes the women on the team. She eyes JJ first, having noticed their easy camaraderie with each other, but the blonde is talking with another officer. Prentiss doesn't take any notice either, so Jane scans the men. Dismissing Rossi, her eyes find Morgan watching her, a slow, arrogant grin forming on his face. Jane can see the dare in his eyes. She flits her eyes to Spencer and back. Reid at first glance seems oblivious to the showdown, but Leif soon notices the slight amused curve of his swollen lips. Spencer is quite aware of what is going on and is willing to allow his partner to gloat and claim him. With an inner sigh, Jane wonders why all the good guys are taken.

Derek can see her surrender; he puffs up his chest and grins. He's won again. Spencer and his beautiful hair are all his. Reid rolls his eyes at his love's gloating and smiles. He knows exactly what's going to happen when they go back to the hotel tonight. It happens every time Derek 'wins' a battle for Spencer: hot, claiming sex and the genius is very much looking forward to it. This time Spencer hadn't even had to provoke Leif into flirting with him; she had done all the work for him. Reid smirks, he loves when a plan comes together.

* * *

Does anyone want a oneshot of the hot, claiming sex? If I get enough interest here, I'll post here as well as AO3 when it is finished.


End file.
